Mysical Influences
by See Jane Write
Summary: Angel explores what happened to Eve that inspired her sex comment in 'The Life of the Party'. Chapter Five up.
1. Prologue

Mystical Influences

Disclaimer: Everything _Angel_-related came from the mind of Joss Whedon.

Author's Note: Another very random thing, but this is what happens when you get long weekends. Inspired from the fact that I think Sarah Thompson (Eve) and Kay Panabaker (that creepy girl in the White Room) look alike. Starts at the end of the fifth season episode "Life of the Party".

Prologue

"Angel, this isn't the first time I had sex under a mystical influence," Eve informed her boss as she started heading for the door out of his office into the main lobby. "I went to UC Santa Cruz." With that, the liaison had left the room. Her high heels clicked along the wooden floor of the lobby as Angel tried to process the words she had just spoken.

"Eve," he called after her as he started to follow her. Either the woman did not hear him, or she was ignoring him. Either one was possible, but Angel thought the second was more likely. He would like to be doing the same thing, but her statement was worth investigating. If someone over at that college was using magicks to get Eve to sleep with him, he had no idea of what else he was capable of doing.

"Eve," he called again as he picked up his space. His liaison was now halfway up the stairs.

Eve sighed heavily as she stopped mid-step and turned around on her heels. Obviously there was no escaping Angel, so she figured it was best to just go to him. For all she knew, he could just be telling her she forgot something, but Eve doubted that statement was true. "What do you want?" she asked as she approached the bottom of the stairs where Angel was standing.

"You," Angel said clearly. He frowned, not liking his word choice. He did not want Eve. He had already had Eve several times that night. He did not need any more. "I mean information. Information that only you can give me."

"Regarding?" Eve asked with an innocent look on her face.

Angel frowned again. Obviously this information would not be easy to pry from Eve. "You know what it's regarding," he told her simply.

Eve shook her head as she continued with the innocent act. "No, actually, I don't. There are many things you could be referring to."

Angel groaned. Now the woman just wanted to be difficult. He did not have time for this. "UC Santa Cruz," Angel said finally. "You said something back there, and it was a pretty radical idea."

"Oh, that," Eve said with slight embarrassment.

"Yea, that," Angel stated seriously. "What happened there?"

Eve sighed as she took a step backwards up the stairs. "It's all in my file," she told Angel before fully turning around. She then quickly headed up the stairs to somewhere, anywhere, where she could get away from Angel.

"Harmony," Angel called loudly as he turned back around.

His secretary's blond head bounced up at the mention of her name. "Yes, bossy?" she asked eagerly. "Do you want blood? I can get it with or without the otter."

Angel rolled his eyes as he walked closer to her. "No blood, but thank you," he said plainly. "Go to the record room. Ask for Eve's file, and bring it to me," he commanded before walking back into his office.

"No problem, bossy," Harmony said gaily as she skipped out from behind her desk. She reverted her walking pattern to be more normal as she made her way to the elevator. From there she proceeded to the record room.

"Here you are, bossy," Harmony said happily fifteen minutes later. It had not taken that long to get the file. She placed it down on Angel's desk right in front of the vampire. "Is that all?"

Angel nodded. "That's all for now," he said as he waved his hand at her as a signal to leave. "Thank you, Harmony."

"Of course, bossy," Harmony said with the same happy voice that made Angel wonder if she ever left the cheerleading squad.

"But don't call me that!" he snapped as Harmony closed the door. He sighed, shrugging it off. He would remind her again if she continued to use that tacky name for him, but for the moment he had more important things to do. He carefully opened the manila folder with Eve's name on it. He scanned through the first couple of sheets before finding exactly what he wanted. "Interesting," he commented.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter Two

University of California

Santa Cruz

Fall 1998

Excitement filled the frat house. Almost every single freshman who attended the school was either at that party or on their way to the party. It was their first chance to have a real break after their first few stressful weeks at college. Eighteen-year-old Eve McCormack entered cautiously. She was as excited as any other member of the freshman class, but she also could not spot anyone she knew really well.

She knew that she could not simply hover near the door in hopes that her roommate would enter. She had to make herself seem like less of a loser than that. She smiled weakly as she took a few steps into the house.

"Hey," some guy from her psychology class called with a short whistle of approval at her outfit. Eve smiled back at him and gave a small wave. She then glanced down at her mini skirt and tank top to make sure nothing that was not supposed to be showing was hidden. She smiled again as she found she had the necessities covered.

"Keg's in the back," the guy called as he walked away from her towards some other people he knew.

Eve nodded understandingly as she decided it could not hurt to go back there. Once getting there, she knew it was a good idea. There standing in front of the keg was one of the most handsome men Eve had ever laid her eyes on. He was definitely better than any movie star she had ever had a schoolgirl crush on. She smiled weakly at him and gave a small wave. "Hi," she said softly as she approached.

"Hey there," he said in approval. He smiled as he looked around at his friends with him. They exchanged some sort of look before the man returned his attention to Eve. "Cool party, huh?" he asked.

Eve nodded as she cautiously reached for a bottle of beer. How bad could it be? These men were hot, and they were drinking it. Nothing bad was happening to them. "Yea, it's pretty cool."

The guy laughed slightly. "You don't know anyone, so therefore it sucks, huh?" he asked.

Eve nodded again. "That would be closer to the truth," she answered honestly.

"Well, I don't know what we can do about the sucking part, but I'm Ash," he introduced. "Want to go some place a bit more private?" he asked as he walked over to her. He touched her bare arm lightly, but it was enough to win her over.

Eve's eyes filled with a small glow as she looked to him. "Private sounds nice," she said as she suddenly began to feel very hot. "These clothes are all hot," she added.

"That's my girl," Ash called to her as he began leading her through the house. Few people stepped out of their way, and Ash continued dragging Eve throughout the house until they made it to the stairs. "Ready?" he asked curiously.

Eve smiled, already enchanted by his spell. "Do you even have to ask?" she asked as she followed him upstairs towards the bedroom.

That night had been wonderful as far as Eve was concerned. He said all the right things, and did all the right moves. Of course at the time, she barely had anything to compare it to, but it was good nonetheless. She could not remember going home, but she must have at some point because no one else brought her there.

The next morning, Eve awoke with a pleased smile on her face. The previous night had been magical, and she had a feeling that she was going to make it through college. She would not go as far as to consider that man her boyfriend, but there were definitely some things he was good at.

Just the idea of seeing him caused Eve to smile. She could not wait. She eagerly tossed her bed sheets off of her and kicked her feet to the side of the bed. She stretched her thin arms out in front of her as a way of waking up. She slowly brought her arms down towards her waist. As she did, her eyes widened in horror.

_When?_ she thought in immediate reaction. There was no way she had eaten that much food at the party to gain that much weight overnight. Even if she had eaten, her nightly activities could have easily lost those few pounds. This was just wrong.

Eve suddenly felt movement from inside of her. It was not fat she was looking at; it was pregnancy. "Oh shit," she exclaimed.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: The characters depicted are not mine. That should be evident by now.

Chapter Two

The warmth of utter humiliation came across Eve's pale face. She could still not even believe that something like this had happened to her. She had heard of this sort of thing happening. Hell, her stepfather had even warned her to watch out for drunken college boys. Although she was aware of the possibility, she never thought it would happen to her.

"It was all really safe," she whispered to herself. Everyone wore what they were supposed to. It was all really safe. "This can't be happening," Eve added in a pout.

She looked down at her legs at the side of her bed. She frowned as she realized she could no longer see her feet. "This cannot be happening," she repeated as she flopped back over onto her bed. What was she supposed to do with this? How could she react? Should she stay in school? How would she tell her parents? Too many thoughts filled her mind. How would she tell her roommate?

Eve sighed as she heard a knock at the door. She crawled into her bed and pulled the covers over her body despite the fact that it was burning hot in the dorm. She was not ready to deal with anyone knowing about it. "Suze, it's open," Eve called. "If you're not Suze, go away," she added.

The door opened, but the person behind it was not Eve's roommate. Instead two men were standing there. Eve did not recognize them, but she was only a freshman. These could be important people on the campus. "Eve McCormack?" they questioned.

Eve nodded slightly. "Yes, but I'm not dressed yet," she began meekly.

"It's nearly noon," the first man pointed out as he looked down at his watch. "Anyway, that does not matter," he continued. "We're here to talk about last night."

"L-last night?" Eve questioned with a gulp. She could feel her face burning with more embarrassment. "What happened last night?"

The men were not amused. "You know very well what you think happened last night. You believe you slept with a normal college man, right?" the second man asked.

"Um, I guess," Eve said as she looked down at the bed.

"But he's not normal," the first man said as he picked her head up. "He can't be since you're pregnant." He pulled out a business card and handed it to her. "Holland Manners. I work for Wolfram and Hart, and our firm would like to help you out. We know how hard it can be for a single mother, especially one whose only a child herself. A child in school. We want to help."

"Why me?" Eve asked. "I know there have to be other pregnant girls on campus."

Holland rolled his eyes. "You're probably right, but we're especially interested in you. You see, the man you slept with was not human."

The second man sat down next to Eve. "You are pretty cute," he noted as he placed a gentle hand on her back.

"Not the time, Lindsey," Holland snapped.

"On the contrary, this is quite the time," Lindsey argued. "The information you are about to tell her can be hard to take in." He smiled as he held Eve's hand. "Carry on."

Holland rolled his eyes. "That man was Ashet of the Ra-Tet Order. They're incredibly powerful, and that's probably how he was able to seduce you, but I'm getting sidetracked. His child would also be very powerful, and our firm could use something that powerful."

"Something?" Eve interrupted. "My child's not human?"

Holland shook his head. "Not entirely. Of course, it will be part human if you don't cooperate. You are in fact human, and the child gets half its genes from you."

"I don't need a biology lesson," Eve interrupted again. "I need to know about my child."

Holland nodded. "Right. Well, since your child would be incredibly powerful, Wolfram and Hart wants to make you a deal: Your child in exchange for immortality and a job at Wolfram and Hart."

"You mean I can't raise my child?" Eve asked.

"Well, not entirely. Depending on when you want to start your job, you will be with it in the same building. You can see it every day for as long as you desire." He rose and motioned for Lindsey to do the same. "I don't expect an answer now. Just think it over," he said. "Give us a call," he added before he and Lindsey left the room.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Think it over how?" Eve muttered to herself as she closed the door behind the two lawyers. She had thought it was incredibly creepy how they knew her name and the fact that she slept with someone who got her pregnant the previous night.

The door immediately opened.

"You don't expect me to have an answer now, do you?" Eve asked without turning around.

"Answer to what?" her roommate Suze asked. "Eve, what the hell's going on? You slept through bio," she pointed out gently.

"Before I turn around, promise not to get all judgmental and Suze-like," Eve begged as she kept her back turned away from her roommate.

Suze frowned slightly, but she agreed to Eve's demands. "Ok. Now what's going on here?"

Eve turned around slowly. The answer to her roommate's question was obvious. "Before you start, it happened last night. I know, it looked like a lot earlier, but I swear I did not see this until this morning. I mean, you know me. Before last night, I had not even had sex in months, and that was with Bobby."

"You can't get this pregnant overnight," her roommate commented. "And if had shown up at bio, you would have known that."

Eve groaned. "Damn it, can't you be serious?" she exclaimed angrily. "This is something serious, and I'm going to need help." Her face was contorted in pain a second later. "A lot of help," she added.

"What is it?" Suze asked with concern.

"Well, I'm not certain since I slept through my biology class, but I'm pretty sure I'm in labor," she said.

* * *

Holland Manners smiled as he walked back into Wolfram and Hart. "A little risky, Lindsey, but I think you got the job done," he noted. "That girl is under constant Wolfram and Hart surveillance."

"Mr. Manners," one of the associates said as she rushed up to the two of them.

"Yes?" Holland asked in a semi-impatient tone of voice.

"It's the Ra-Tet pregnancy," the associate told him. "She went into labor about a half hour ago."

Holland's face instantly filled with panic. "Well where is she?" he asked in panic. "What hospital? Those doctors are not trained to deal with this level of mysticism. Where is she?"

"Mercy General in Santa Cruz," the associate answered. "We've been trying to contact you, but…"

"Next time, try harder," he snapped. "Lindsey, come with me," he added as he walked back outside.

"Where are we going?" Lindsey asked.

"You ever deliver a baby?" Holland asked back.

"No, sir," Lindsey answered.

"Well, now's a good time to learn."

((A/N: Ok, this chapter's reposted without the typos. I apologize for them, I don't know what happened...And the Los Angeles thing, yea. I don't know. I changed that. Sigh. Read and review. I'll have the next one up soon hopefully.))


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Ow," Eve moaned as she griped the sides of her hospital bed. According to the doctors, Eve was dilated too far to give her any kind of drugs. The only thing she could do was wait. Wait and groan, apparently, and that was exactly what she was doing. "I hate this hospital!" Eve yelled as one of the nurses walked past her room. "I'm never coming back here again."

"I still don't understand," Suze noted as she returned to the room with another cup of ice chips. "You met this guy last night at a party, and now you're delivering his baby. That's not how it works."

"Really?" Eve asked sarcastically. "Well, why don't you sit down and give me a biology lesson since you seem so fascinated by the subject." She stopped, thinking about it for a second with a look up at the ceiling. "No, wait, you can't BECAUSE I'M IN LABOR!"

Suze's eyes were wide, but she wisely decided not to say anything else. She could not take the risk that Eve would snap at her. Given the circumstances, that was incredibly likely.

One of the nurses entered the room. "How are we doing?" she asked.

"Irritable, in pain, and she's stupid," Eve complained with an angry gesture at Suze. Suze shrugged, but still decided it was best if she kept her mouth shut. She would still have to be in the same room as Eve once this was over.

The nurse gave Eve a sympathetic smile. "Well, I don't know what I can do about the stupid roommate, but if you want other company in here, your father and brother are here."

Eve frowned slightly. Her father? How would he know about the baby? And she did not have a brother. What was going on? However, she would be grateful for some non-Suze company. "H-how did they know I was here?" she asked.

"One of the associates at your father's law firm told them," the nurse responded. "Should I send them in or wait until the baby's born? It shouldn't be that much longer."

Eve gasped with realization. Law firm. Creepy law firm. It was not her actual father. It was that weird man. That weird man who seemed to know everything about her pregnancy and his partner who seemed to be interested in her. They were a little odd, but at least they were not chastising her every action. "Sure, send them in," she said finally.

"Since when did you have a brother?" Suze asked. "Why didn't you mention him before? I'm your roommate? I think you could tell me if you had a brother."

Eve groaned. "Just get out. Go study for bio," she snapped. She smiled with slight relief as the two men from that law firm entered her room. Eve nodded at the nurse as a signal for her to leave. "How'd you know I was here?" Eve asked once the three of them were alone.

"There's no time for that," Holland commented as he carefully removed the IV from Eve's hand. "We have to get you out of here."

"But what about the baby?" Eve asked in confusion. "The nurse said I won't have much longer of this…" Her words were interrupted by another contraction and she grabbed onto Lindsey's shirt tightly. As Lindsey suffered through her grip, which was strengthening with each second, Holland was timing her with his watch.

"Fifty-two seconds," he responded once Eve released her grip on Lindsey's shirt. "We have to get going. "You're already at nine centimeters."

Eve looked up at him with a slightly frightened expression. "How did you know that? I didn't even know that. Last time it was eight."

Holland shook his head as he picked Eve up in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck. "Never you mind that," he instructed her. "We don't have much time. These doctors and nurses cannot deal with the true nature of your baby. We have the limo filled with our own doctors and nurses who can just in case we won't make it back to Wolfram and Hart in time, which we probably won't."

The nurse re-entered the room and saw that Eve was disconnected from all the hospital equipment and up in someone's arms. "What is going on?" she demanded angrily. Her arms were placed over her hips.

"My daughter is not satisfied with the conditions of this hospital," Holland said clearly. "Now we have the right to leave, and you are going to let us or we will sue your ass so badly that your great-grandchildren will be paying it off."

Eve nodded with a slightly proud expression on her face. It quickly turned back to an expression of pain as she grasped Lindsey's hand tightly.

"Breathe," Holland told her gently. "And we're leaving," he told the nurse as he exited the hospital room. "Just breathe, sweetheart," he continued to Eve. The three of them briskly walked outside towards the Wolfram and Hart limousine. Holland placed Eve down on the seat and crawled into the limousine next to her. Lindsey followed the two of them.

"This is her?" the executive of the medical board at Wolfram and Hart asked. "She seems a little young." He dismissed that comment as he took one look at her. "Never mind that. Ten centimeters. We're ready for something damn mystical."

"Now, Eve, our offer still stands," Holland told her as Eve lay down on the floor. He took her hand gently and looked at her. "It's your decision."

Eve glanced up at him for a moment. "Will your offer include a painless birth?" she asked.

Holland nodded. "Painless birth, guaranteed job offer where you can see your daughter anytime you want. You won't have the hassle of having to pay for her care," he bribed.

"But painless?" Eve repeated as she clutched onto both Holland and Lindsey's hands.

Holland nodded again. "Yes," he promised.

"Maybe for her," Lindsey muttered.

Eve thought about it for a moment. She wanted the opportunity to raise her own children, but she did not think she was ready. She knew she was not. She did not have anyone else in her life. She was only a freshman in college. "I'll take it," she said.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"She said yes," Holland said into his cell phone as the limo started driving away slowly. "No, it can't wait. She's at ten centimeters." He groaned in frustration as he motioned for Lindsey to grab Eve's hand as the next contraction hit her. "No, we need a shaman now," he commanded. He held his cell phone up to allow the person on the other end of the line to hear what was happening in the limo.

"This girl is only eighteen," he continued. "She was promised a pain-free birth, and if she doesn't get that, then we don't get the baby." He sighed with relief. "Thank you," he told the person. Seconds later, he was connected to a shaman.

He listened to the shaman's instructions. He held up the cell phone and put it on speaker. Moments later, the spell was complete. Holland smiled as he turned to Eve. He hung up the phone as he knelt down in front of her. "It's ok now," he said. "The spell's done."

"Good," the nurse said as she examined Eve's cervix. "Ten centimeters. You have got to start pushing on the next contraction," she commanded.

Eve nodded. A couple seconds later, she started pushing. She chuckled at how much the birth did not hurt. She felt fine. Perfect. She kept listening to what the nurse was telling her to do. She took breaks at the correct time intervals. In all, it took her about twenty minutes to actually deliver the baby.

Holland took the child in his arms. It was a little female thing. It appeared human, but Holland knew it was not. Its name was Mesektet. "This will be very useful to our firm," he told Eve. "Wolfram and Hart thanks you for your cooperation."

With that, the limo stopped in front of Eve's dormitory. Lindsey opened the door for her and gestured for her to get out. Eve gave them a confused look, but a second later she agreed. As soon as her second foot hit the cement, the car door slammed shut behind her. A moment after that, the limo sped off.

Eve wandered around a little bit before she went back to her dorm room. This had all really happened, hadn't it? Did she just give birth in a limo? Apparently she had.

She was making the right choice. Those lawyers were rich. They could obviously afford a much better care system for the child than Eve ever could. Besides, it was not as though Eve had her full nine months of pregnancy. It was barely even a full nine hours. She had no reason to be this upset about losing the child.

She made the right decision.

Didn't she?


End file.
